


nine out of ten

by NoodleTiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, LGBT club, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sheith Big Bang 2017, Shiro is 18 and Keith is 17, Shiro smiles a lot, angsty teen guitar boy keith, deals with Keith figuring himself out, keith loves it, musical!Keith, nonbinary!pidge, trans!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: “I don’t know, Pidge. Things are complicated. I feel –”“Alone? Misunderstood? In need of support by people going through the same thing as you?” Pidge bats their eyelids angelically.Keith glares at them.Keith's life changes the day Pidge drags him along to the school’s LGBT group. There, he meets someone who might help him figure himself out.Featuring; a lot of Shiro's smiles.





	nine out of ten

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my work for the Sheith Big Bang 2017  
> goshhh this was a lot of work but im very happy with the result  
> hope you like it!! 
> 
> (ps. if you're interested, a link to all the playlist i made for this fic while writing: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhHuj4_5GxEwyiO90IErg2N7u49r0K7t6 )

Keith never quite meant to come out to Pidge like he did.

 He’d planned to do it carefully. Gradually. Just by dropping hints.  Like _hey, that’s a cute boy, don’t you think?_ he’d say, and Pidge would respond with a shrug. The next day he’d maybe talk about labels or some random LGBT+ post he saw on the internet and after a long series of clues over a series of weeks (or even months) Pidge might catch onto the fact that he’s not exactly straight.

 The last thing Keith expected was to accidentally out himself while complaining about the series finale of goddamn _Naruto._

 “It doesn’t make any _sense!”_ he’d yelled, pulling at his hair and pacing back and forth across Pidge’s small, musty attic room. The episode credits are rolling muffled in the background, the sound masked by Keith’s ranting. “Sasuke was _obviously_ head over fucking heels for Naruto! He wouldn’t date _Sakura!_ He hated her! Doesn’t Kishimoto _know_ that we’re not all straight?! Like, gee, it would have been nice to see some representation of myself for once!”

 The audible pop of Pidge pulling the lollipop from their mouth had been the only warning Keith received.

 “ _I knew it!”_ Pidge had practically squealed. “I knew you weren’t straight! Ha, welcome to the party Keith! High five!” They raised their hand to ask for said high five and sat there for a good few seconds, rambling on and on, until they finally recognised the deer-in-the-headlights look on Keith’s face.

 Pidge’s face had twisted in befuddlement, then realisation.

“…You didn’t mean to say that, did you?”

 He really hadn’t.

 It wasn’t that Keith was _scared_ of telling people. Or, well, Pidge at least. Pidge was perhaps the queerest person he knew; there was no way he was scared of telling _Pidge_ that he wasn’t straight.

 The issue was more he had no idea _what_ he was.

 How can you come out as something if you don’t know _anything?_

No, Keith was far happier to just _hint_ at his sexuality until he had himself figured out, because maybe by the time people started asking he’d have some clue as to what was going on.

 At least the world hadn’t crumbled when Pidge had found out. Like, by coming out standards, Keith would rank this about a 9 out of 10, the minus point being for Naruto. In fact, it was pretty great to just have someone _know._ Pidge didn’t need to ask questions, or poke and prod him to figure himself out, Pidge just allowed him to _be._

 Mostly.

 All in all, Pidge was also pretty excited by this revelation. 

 “I mean, it’s so _great_ not the only queer one anymore! Like, I know you’re not out – and I wouldn’t dare tell anyone, by the way. I’m not a dick – but it’s nice to know other people feel the same way I feel, you know?” They’re sitting under a tree during the school’s lunch break, Pidge nibbling on a sandwich, Keith tossing about his pasta in its container.

 The only response he gives Pidge is a nod of the head, but it’s enough for them to be motivated on. Pidge continues, listing on their fingers. “Before – well, you know – I saw Hunk during Maths and Physics, both him and Lance during Engineering club on Wednesdays, and there’s LGBT on Fridays, plus Matt – but he’s my brother so he doesn’t count – so it’s not like I’m _always_ alone, but they’re not _you._ ”

(Keith enjoys this bit of sentimentality, but it doesn’t stop the embarrassment from creeping up his neck.)

 Pidge munches on their food, deep off in thought. “You know, you’d probably like Hunk. Lance, maybe not so much, though you’re both thinking of joining the garrison after school… Shiro is actually _going_ to the garrison so that has to earn him some brownie points. Hm, you’d even get along with Allura if you spent some time together…” Keith is only just putting the names to faces when a spark goes off in Pidge’s mind. “Hey, you should come to LGBT with me on Friday! _”_

Keith pauses, just about to shove a forkful of pasta into his face. A bit drips off into the plastic. “What?”

  Pidge rolls their eyes. “You know how I go to the LGBT club on Fridays after school? Well, you should come! You wouldn’t _necessarily_ have to come out to anyone, but you could just be with people who understand? Allura – you know, the student council president – she runs it so there are no teachers involved or anything. Everyone’s really great and I think you’d have a really good time? Hunk goes with his girlfriend, and Lance is always there, and _I’d_ be there, so… yeah?”

 Pidge stares up at him hopefully. Keith blinks, before moving to stare at his toes. He has to resist the urge to stab his pasta a few times over. “Pidge,” he begins. “I know you’re only trying to help me, but I just – I don’t _know,_ Pidge. Things are _complicated._ I feel –”

 “Alone? Misunderstood? In need of support by people going through the same thing as you?” Pidge batts their eyelids angelically.

 Keith glares at them. “I’m just not _ready_ yet, okay? Maybe… maybe later.”

 Pidge sighs. “Okay, sorry, I’ll stop nagging. Just think about it, okay?”

 And he does.

 But later turns into a month.

 And then another.

 And the more Keith puts off going the harder it is to consider it as an option.

 Pidge asks him again that week whether he wants to come along, but he shakes his head. Instead, Keith goes straight home, to his room and onto his bed with a flop.

 The hours pass like melting candle wax.

 In his room at the back of the house, the sounds of the other kids running around are distant though the beat of his headphones. It’s getting dark, the light of day quickly fading, and although he tries to get through another day’s work, he can’t quite bring himself to put pen to paper. 

Instead, pushing off his headphones, he reaches for his phone and opens Snapchat. There, a spam of notifications reaches him, all from Pidge. A quick review of the photos shows they’re mainly Hunk and Lance (or at least that’s who Keith thinks it is) playing with the various filters. After a couple dozen photos (and equally bad pickup lines, good god) an angry Pidge appears in the corner of the shot, followed by a series of blurry photos, then a single message saying ‘sorry, those nerds stole my phone.’

 Keith feels a smile creep onto his face.

 Something pangs in his chest.

 He looks up.

 The darkness has engulfed him. 

 It’s then that Keith finally gives in.

 

It’s only as Pidge is leaving him at his locker to go to LGBT at the end of the week that Keith actually manages to blurt out the fact that he’s actually coming along this time. Pidge’s reaction is – as expected – super, super chuffed.

 It’s not long till they’re walking round to one of the older, detached buildings off the school. Keith knows it as the music block, and knows it quite well after all the hours he’s spent there, plucking away at any stringed instrument he can get his hands on. Built at the turn of the century, the building’s now covered in a fine layer of vines and is in a good need of repair. Nonetheless, Pidge hops up the steps, chattering all the way with trailing Keith not far behind.

 “So, you kinda know Lance and Hunk, and of course Allura since she’s everywhere at school, but then there’s also a few more sophomores like me who you don’t know. Matt came last year but now he’s always busy running the Physics club so he’s never here anymore. Hmm, who else? Oh, there’s Shay, Hunk’s girlfriend, and Shiro, oh! and Mr Corran’s sometimes about since, you know, we’re in his classroom. He’s not obtrusive or anything, though! I mean, he’s gay himself–” Keith snorts. As if the amount of time Mr Corran rambles about his husband in class wasn’t enough of a giveaway. “– but he wouldn’t dare out anyone or anything. I’d say more but we’re kind of here already so.” Pidge spins to face him head on, their hair flicking and bouncing around their face like some cotton-candy-haired cartoon character. “Are you ready?” They ask slightly tentatively.

 Keith takes a deep breath and then nods. _This is it,_ he tells himself. _Baby steps,_ he thinks. _I’m Keith Kogane. I can do this._ He doesn’t quite believe the last one yet, but strides on forwards before he can change his mind and pushes open the door.

 To which a shoe sails past his head with a wiz and out the room.

 It thuds down the stairs behind them, a step at a time.

 It missed Keith’s face by an _inch._  

 He can only blink, staring in on the room full of people all looking directly at him, most with open mouths, before a single person bursts into hysterical, wheezing laughter.

 The room erupts.

 “LANCE! FOR GOODNESS SAKES, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” A tall, dark skinned girl – Allura, Keith recognises – sat near the middle of the circle chastises, leaping up and storming towards what must be Lance, rolling around in silent giggles on the floor. “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?! _BEHAVE!_ YOU’RE NOT _FIVE!!_ ”

 A larger boy sitting to what would have been Lance’s left, raises his hand. “Uh, Allura, I think he was trying to get Shiro’s attention.”

 Allura’s head snaps round to him. “By throwing a SHOE at him?!”

 “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger!”

 “I know he’s lost his voice but was _that_ really _necessary?!”_

 Pidge takes this moment to enter the room. “I retrieved your shoe, Lance,” they chime, striding in the room and leaving a still stunned Keith in the doorway. As Pidge throws the shoe back, Lance shoots some finger guns at them in a silent ‘thank you,’ rather than attempt any vocal response. It’s then that he catches sight of Keith in the doorway. Lance lights up like a firework show, expressive eyebrows and all, mouthing something eerily similar to ‘oo, fresh meat!’

 Keith gulps visibly. 

 Thankfully, Allura makes no show out of the matter, merely dragging Lance back to his seat and non-discreetly chastising him on ‘setting a good example for the younger years.’ This gives Keith an opportunity to slink into the seat next to Pidge who snickers when he sits down. Keith grimaces.

 The mayhem gives Keith a quiet moment to study his surroundings. He’s been in this room many times before for lessons, but this new group of people alters the mood of the setting completely. An odd collection of people – all grades and ages – are gathered around in a circle of chairs, computers and musical instruments cluttered about behind them. Everyone’s bubbly – happy – in a way Keith’s not sure he’s seen in this room before.

 He supposes they’re all here for the same reason really.

 Allura – after forcing Lance back into his seat – coughs to regain the attention of the room and sits back down in her own chair. “As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, Corran and I have been planning our Pride event with the deputy heads and they’re given us the official go ahead for the last weeks of the semester. So, what I’m trying to say is that now we officially have a date, we need to start getting some concrete ideas out there for what we’re going to do.”

 There’s an excited mumble through the group. The boy on Keith’s other side raises his hand. “Do you want me to take notes, Allura?”

 “Please, Shiro. That would be very helpful.” Allura smiles at him, and Shiro nods in return. Keith dully notes that ‘okay, _this_ is Shiro’ and watches as he leans down and rummages around in his bag, looking for a notepad. Keith recognises him – only just, but still – the white streak of hair and scarred slash over his face the most familiar aspects. He vaguely knows the story – something about a car crash – Pidge’s brother had also been involved – but decides not to dwell on it. He was okay in the end.

 It’s only when Shiro starts smiling at _him_ that Keith realises, oh shit, he’s been staring. He jumps up straight like a lightning rod and tries to focus back in on the conversation, turning as far away from Shiro as possible.

 This leads him directly into Lance’s eyesight. Said boy then winks and blows a kiss towards him.

 Keith’s mouth gapes, and suddenly yet slowly, he can feel the heat beginning to burn in his cheeks.

 Is he being… flirted with?

 Keith points towards himself.

 Lance nods and mimics a phone with his hand and holds it to his ear.

  _Call me,_ it represents.

 Keith’s brain short circuits.

 He’s far too introverted for this.

 In the corner of his vision, Keith sees Shiro shake his head. He says, smiling. “He’s just trying to help you relax. Lance is a pretty good judge of emotion when he wants to be.”

 Keith glances towards Shiro. He purses his lips “Yeah, well having a shoe thrown at you would make anyone tense,” he eventually grumbles back, the incident still flashing through his mind.

 Shiro laughs under his breath. “He didn’t mean any harm. At least it didn’t hit you? Or anyone else for that matter.” He laughs again, the sound inciting a small smile from Keith, before he continues. “What’s your name? Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

 “Uh, Keith,” Keith says. He pauses, and then adds awkwardly, “I’m a Junior. The year below you. So you wouldn’t have. Uh. Seen me around.”

 Shiro purses his lips. “No, I do recognise you. I’m good with faces… Hmm, I might have seen you at some of the Garrison prep sessions? You know, the ones that help you to make a ‘competitive application?’”

 Keith nods. “Probably.”

 “So you want to go there?”

 “If I can get in.”

 “Well, if _I_ can I’m sure you can too.”

 Keith blinks. “What do you mean _?”_

 Shiro smiles but there’s something off about it. “I mean, it is a physical course. You have to be at your prime to get accepted. But they can’t be that harsh since I got in a hand down.” He quips lightly. Keith glances over Shiro, not glossing over the obviously metal arm this time, and the gears begin to turn but Pidge scoffs at Keith’s other side and leans into the conversation, as does Lance at the same time, before Keith can get a single coherent thought out.

 “Are you kidding?!” Pidge squawks.

 ‘ _Yeah!! Stop being so modest!’_ Lance scribbles onto a whiteboard before shoving it into Shiro’s face.

 The conversations slowly begun to raise in volume and Hunk tries to interrupt off to the side with an “Uh, guys?” but Keith only vaguely registers his worried expression before the conversation continues.

 “Not only did Shiro pass the exams with flying colours,” Pidge elaborates, “but he scored in the top _1%!_ Out of thousands of applicants!! Let alone what he’s predicted for the exams at the end of the year!”

 Lance gives up with the white board at this point, and instead says extremely croakily, “The man’s a genius! I mean–” he flips his collar up “–I’ll score in the top 0.5% when _I_ take the entrance exams—”

 “Oh, shut up Lance!”

 “Guys!!” Hunk exclaims this time.

 The attention of the room turns towards him.

 To this, Hunk points towards a practically fuming Allura. She’s staring directly at them, fire burning in her gaze, and Keith wants to sink into the ground with only one look. Hunk shrugs. “I tried to warn you?”

 Keith regrets every decision he’s ever made.

 “If you’re _finished,_ can we please get back on task? I can’t believe I’m saying this but we only have 20 minutes left. So if you’ll please?”

The rest of the session passes without incident. Keith is actually pleasantly surprised with the fact that he somewhat _enjoys_ himself. Allura turns out to be an excellent planner – no surprise there – and the group soon ends up with a concrete plan of the next few weeks leading up to pride. The group dynamic is interesting to be sure, but it makes him feel home in a way he’s not felt in a while.

Just when Keith is sure they’re all about to pack up for the day, Hunk raises his hand, waving it slightly. “Oo, oo, Allura we’ve forgotten to do the circle thing!”

 Her face lights up and her hands unite in a single clap. “Ah, yes! I must have gotten distracted with the planning.” She coughs, clearing her voice. “For those of you who are new this week, the ‘circle thing’ is just a way of introducing everyone to each other and showing that this is indeed a safe space. So what you say is your name, your age, gender and sexuality. You don’t have to say the last two if it makes you feel uncomfortable, but your name and age would be helpful.”

 Shit.

 Just when Keith thought he’d gotten off scot free.

 Lance shoots his arm up in the air, waving it, as if to say ‘I’ll go first!’

 Allura stares him down. “I’m suspicious but okay.”

 Lance grins. Clicking the lid off his pen, he writes furiously for about a minute before flipping the board up to face the group. Allura proceeds to read it out as monotone as possible. “So, as you all know, I’m Lance, I’m 17, pan and a trans guy. My number, if any of you are interested, is 07-“ Allura slams the board down “-OKAY, moving on! Hunk?”

 Hunk nods expectantly. “Yup, saw that coming.” He laughs before continuing. “As Allura just said, I’m Hunk, also 17. I’m cismale and bi. And this is…” He grins at the girl next to him, their hands joined and knocking at their sides.

 She beams back at him, giggling slightly. “Hello, I’m Shay. I’m 16 but I’m 17 next week, demisexual and a transgirl. I’m dating Hunk, if you didn’t know.”

 Pidge stares at them, hand over their chest. “You two are so cute… My heart…”

 Allura coughs.

 “Oh, right. I’m Pidge, 15, nonbinary and… eh. I don’t feel the need to label my sexuality.” They nudge Keith after that. “Your turn.”

 Keith freezes. Ah.

 “Uhhhh…” He manages to squeeze out.

 There’s silence.

 Suddenly, it’s like everyone’s eyes are boring into his skull. They’re waiting to hang on his every word, as it pours out so they can drink it in.

 Keith shuffles uncomfortably then turns to Pidge, wide eyed. They nudge him encouragingly.

 He swallows.

“I’m Keith. I’m 17. Uh, cis male?”

 He glances back to Pidge. They nod.

“And…” he trails off.

What does he say?

 Thankfully, Shiro cuts him off.

 “I guess I’m next?” He scratches the back of his next and then waves. “I’m Shiro, 18, cismale and I’m gay. Next?”

 The tension diffuses dramatically.

 The rest of the circle goes around, introducing themselves with some meandering conversation as they go. Keith can’t help but notice (with a hint of jealousy) the younger years who confidently introduce themselves without a hint of hesitation. Like they’ve got everything figured out.

 The introductions eventually come full circle. Allura finishes the session off by introducing herself. “And, finally, I’m Allura. I’m 18, aromantic asexual and a demigirl. Have a good weekend and I’ll see you next Friday!”

 With those words, just like that, the group disperses into movement.

 The tension breaks, and Keith feels himself relax with a deep exhale.

 That was a bullet dodged.

 Keith’s gaze flickers around, and he grudgingly prods Shiro, breathing a quick ‘Thank you’ when he’s sure no one’s looking.

 Shiro blinks at him – as if surprised – but then softens. He taps his nose once and returns to sorting out his bag, as if the exchange never happened.

 Keith feels another bout of stress leave his body. At least someone in this group understood the concept of subtlety.

 This stress comes back tenfold when he feels someone loops their arm around his shoulder.  He turns swiftly, hair standing on end, to see Lance hovering at his side. “Heyyyyyyy, come here often?” He drawls. Or, that’s what it would have been. But in Lance’s ill condition it comes out only as a barely audible whisper.

“Smooth, Lance. Smoooooth,” Pidge teases, suddenly appearing at Keith’s other side.

 Lance rolls his eyes. “You only _wish_ you had this much charm.” He turns back to Keith, “But seriously, Keith, right?”

 He nods, shrugs Lance’s arm off his shoulder and reaches down to pick up his bag. “Yeah, what about it?”

 “I’ve seen you in the Garrison prep things. Sit at the back by the window like an angsty anime protagonist?” Keith tries not to take the description to heart. “I need to know, like right now, what are you applying for?”

 Keith scrunches his nose. “Huh?”

 Lance groans. “Come on, man! Like, pilot, engineer, programmer, et cetera?”

 “Oh.” That was less climactic than Keith was expecting. “Uh, pilot.”

 “Hey, me too!” Lance raises his palm upwards expectantly. Keith stares at it.

  It takes him a full minute to realise what Lance’s asking for.

 “Oh, uhh,” Keith fumbles around for a second, before awkwardly slapping his hand against Lance’s. Internally, he screams at himself for forgetting _how_ _to high five._  

Pidge watches the exchange with furrowed brows and a hint of amusement. “…We need to work on your people skills, Keith.”

 Keith glares back at them.

 This is when Hunk calls Lance from the corner of the room. “Hey, Lance! We’re walking home now. Coming?”

 “Yup, coming!” He spins, saluting to Pidge and Keith. “See you two next week! Nice to finally meet you, Keith!” Then he’s off out the door on Shay and Hunk’s heels.

 They leave chattering away, and Keith watches them go with something akin to a pang in his chest.

 Pidge shakes their head, snorting. “That boy never fails to surprise me.” They turn towards Keith. “Ready to go?”

 He nods, but can’t help one last glance towards Shiro. He’s stood next in the corner of the room, chatting to Allura, as she moves the tables and chairs back into their original positions. He’s laughing at something she’s said, and his eyes are extraordinarily bright.

 “…Yeah, let’s go.”

 

 Keith sees Shiro again much sooner than he expects.

It’s Tuesday and Keith is ridiculously early to his Garrison prep session, mainly because he has nothing else to do. Pidge is at engineering club, so he can’t hang around with them and, sure, Keith knows other people but that doesn’t mean he wants to spend time with them.

Though Lance might be okay.

And Hunk.

Shiro and Allura and Shay too.

But.

He’s not going to.

Instead, he sits in the empty classroom, so early that the teacher hasn’t even turned up yet, feet up on the desk in front of him, just watching.

The clock turns slowly round.

Tick.

Keith breathes in.

Tock.

Keith breathes out.

Tick.

The door pushes open.

Keith jerks upright, swinging his feet off the desk. His eyes dart towards the door.

Shiro walks in.

“Oh,” Keith blurts. “It’s you.”

Shiro practically jumps. He spins around to face Keith before the panic on his face quells. He takes a somewhat shaky breath, before speaking. “Keith? You’re here early.”

“I didn’t have anything better to do,” Keith says, still warily watching Shiro. He pauses. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Shiro shakes it off. “Don’t worry about it. Just a little jumpy.” He makes his way to the back of the room, sitting in the seat next to Keith. “Besides, how come I’ve not seen you this early before?” Shiro asks. Keith raises an eyebrow – notices the slight edge to Shiro’s shoulders – but just shrugs anyway.

“I normally go to the music rooms but they’re closed for exams today.”

Shiro brightens slightly. “You play an instrument?”

Keith nods.

“Which?”

“I – uh – play the guitar. Double bass exactly.”

 Shiro whistles. “Impressive. I wish I could play an instrument but music’s never been my forte. I played the recorder once, but I could never get my fingers in the right place.”

“…I got so angry with a recorder once I snapped it in half,” Keith begrudgingly admits.

Shiro blinks, and then gapes at him. “How old were you?”

“Seven.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. Slowly, his smile grows and a few peals of laughter tumble from his lips. “I should avoid getting on your bad side, then?” he quips.

“Oh, definitely,” Keith nods solemnly, yet still unable to stop the grin making its way onto his face.

Shiro wholeheartedly _laughs._

Keith grins harder.

The door opens.

And Keith nearly falls off his chair. He only then realises how close he’s sitting to Shiro – how close their hands are to touching – and on instinct he recoils back. Shiro does the same, coughing once, but in the end the movement is all for naught as in strides Lance, bag slung over his shoulder.

Keith feels himself exhale.

Alarm disabled.

Lance surveys the room (containing only Shiro, Keith, and twenty odd desks) and scrunches up his face. “How am I so early?” He grumbles, lopping his way around the room. Lance collapses into the chair next to Shiro. They’re all sat in a row, hunched in the corner of the room. _Lance’s voice is back_ , Keith notes, as Lance checks his phone and then scoffs. “I’m not even _on time._ I’m like 2 minutes late. It is 1:47, right?” Shiro nods and Lance groans. He slouches down in his chair. “Ms Haggar _sucks._ ”

Shiro sighs a long-suffering sigh. “Just wait until she starts setting you homework.”

A pin drops.

 Both Keith and Lance turn to stare at Shiro in pure terror.

“… _Homework_?” They utter in unison.

“B-but,” Lance continues, “this is a club! A _non-timetabled_ activity?!”

Shiro winces, “Sorry, guys, but it’s for your own good.”

“She’s going to set us _homework_ but she won’t even turn up on time?! To her own thing?!” Lance’s leg starts fidgeting. “I mean, if this session is cancelled I’d like my lunch back, thanks!”

 Shiro furrows his brows. “It shouldn’t be. I had Ms Haggar earlier so she should be here,” Shiro turns to Keith. “You heard anything?”

Keith shakes his head.

Lance whines. “How am I meant to get into the Garrison if there’s no one to tell me how! It’s not like I can teach myself. That’s why I’m _here._ I’d ask another teacher but they don’t know anything. Like, who am I going to know that has in depth knowledge of the garrison application process? Who knows exactly what to say, do, and write? That person isn’t going to drop right into my lap!! Like, oh I am the person who fulfils all your criteria and is sitting right _—AHH!”_ A lightbulb goes off in Lance’s brain. He slams his palms down on the table and leans right in so that his nose is almost touching Shiro’s. “ _You!!_ ” He almost screams.

A bead of sweat runs down Shiro’s forehead. “Uh… yes Lance?”

“ _You_ can teach us!!”

Keith feels the circuit click.

Shiro’s joining the garrison.

“He’s already in,” Keith murmurs without really know it.

If Ms Haggar’s not going to be bothered to help them, then perhaps they should find someone who will.

 Keith locks eyes with Lance. They both flicker with electricity.

 Shiro shuffles between the two nervously. “Guys, I don’t know…”

“Come on, Shiro! You’re like _literally_ the best person to help us. Who needs this stupid class when we have the real thing?!”

“I don’t have all the information, Lance. I only just got in myself.”

“Only?! Shiro, you’re the best applicant in years!!” Lance gets down to his knees, and begins to beg. “Please, please, pleaseeeeeeee?” He bats his eyelids. “I’ll do anything! Your homework, hold your stuff, clean your locker? I- I’ll-”

“Lance, I–”

“Please?” Keith asks, plain and simple, surprising even himself.

Both pair of eyes swivel around to him. Lance stares at him, open and hopeful, but Shiro only looks at him quizzically.

He sighs. “Fine.”

Lance cheers. “All righttt! Way to go Keith!”

“It’ll be tough,” Shiro warns. “You may be my friends but I won’t be soft. You have to know what’s coming.”

Keith nods determinedly at the same time Lance raises his hand to salute. “Of course, commanding officer Shiro!”

This is when Ms Haggar finally decides to walk in, a decidedly more sinister look on her face than usual, with the rest of their classmates trailing in behind her.

Lance scrambles back to his seat. “We are so discussing this once she’s done,” he declares. “Don’t go _anywhere.”_

Keith rolls his eyes. Yet, can’t help feeling his chest spark anyway.

He glances towards Shiro.

Looks like he’s feeling the same thing.

 

They settle the arrangements as the session finishes. It’s decided that after school on Wednesday they’ll meet out back on the school running track. There, Shiro will teach them all the physical skills they’ll need to ace the entrance exams, as well as passing on any other knowledge he has. He warns there’s a lot for them to get through in time for the exams, but this deters neither him nor Lance.

Ms Haggar runs over by at least five minutes, meaning that as soon as they’ve arranged the details, Lance has to run off to his next lesson for fear of being late. Keith – thank god – has a free next and plans to spend the next hour doing as much nothing as he can get away with. As he leaves, he feels Shiro follow him, and slows his pace so they’re both walking in step.

"You didn't need to offer to teach us," Keith blurts, hitching his bag further up on his shoulder. Shiro raises an eyebrow, clutching his own bag strap closer to his chest. Keith feels his chest flutter. He hesitates.

Shiro shakes his head, smiling. "Don’t worry about it. I want to!"

"You do?" They've arrived at Keith's locker at this point. The corridor is full and bustling, and Keith has to press himself close to the wall in order to avoid being squashed. Shiro leans against it, facing him, and nods in response to his question. There’s an emotion Keith can't describe plain on his face.

Keith opens his locker door with a yank, and glances up at Shiro over it. He can still see Shiro over the height of the door, and it’s then that Keith notices for the first time just how much Shiro towers over him.

He ducks his head into his locker. "Thanks," he manages to strain out.

"You’re welcome," he beams, and Keith can't quite resist a smile himself.

He closes the locker after pulling out his music folder. He hugs it to his chest and turns to face Shiro. "So tomorrow, 3?"

Shiro nods. “It’s a plan. Hmm, I don't have any way to contact you, though. You know, in case we need to reschedule or anything. Would you mind if I added you on Facebook?" Shiro's already dug through his bag and retrieved his phone, offering it towards Keith. The app’s open, and Shiro's left it on the search option, waiting for Keith to type his name in.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Keith stares at Shiro for a good few seconds, before reaching out and taking the phone. He types his name in slowly, desperately trying to avoid any mistakes, before his profile pops up. The picture is old - at least a year or two at this point – and even then it’s a picture that Pidge forced him to take. ( _You can’t have a motorbike as your profile picture, Keith,_ they’d insisted.) Thankfully he hasn't changed too much since the picture was taken, but he's glaring so hard into the camera that Pidge was afraid he'd crack the class.

As Keith taps the 'Add Friend' option on his own profile, he suddenly realises that Shiro's then about to see - and judge him - for every picture on his profile. They’re all photos Pidge tagged him in and then forced him to accept – school trips and holidays as well as the occasional mug shot.

Keith vows to go and edit through his profile that night.

He passes the phone back to Shiro with a nod, to which Shiro replies, squinting at the screen, "Keith Kogane, huh? I like your last name."

Keith shuffles on the spot. He hikes his bag up higher on his shoulder. "Uh, thanks,” he says, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to add you to the LGBT group chat too?"

Keith blinks. "Huh?"

"We have a Facebook group chat for everyone at LGBT. We're all in it - me, Allura, Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Lance, et cetera - and it was set up to organise club activities but, honestly? It's mainly Pidge, Hunk and Lance sending memes to each other. I'd understand if you didn't want to join. It can be a bit - uh - hectic but-"

"I'll join," Keith blurts.

"You sure?"

Keith considers it this time, but then nods. "Pidge would probably force me into it later anyway."

Shiro laughs. "I guess so.” He pats Keith on the back. “Well, I'll add you when I get home. But I have an essay to right now, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

As he begins to move, Keith waves at him, "Yeah, see you."

Shiro waves back with one final smile before jogging off round the corridor corner. Keith watches him till he's completely out of sight before making off to do what he will with the rest of his day.

He never completely leaves Keith’s mind.

When Keith finally gets home that night, he's met with yet long stream of messages. It only takes a minute of scrolling to figure out that this is indeed the LGBT group chat and, with a shake of his head, Keith dumps his bag, locks his door, and then plonks down on his bed to finally read through the conversation he'd missed.

It appears Shiro was not exaggerating about the chats hysterical nature.

15:52 **Takashi Shiro** added **Keith Kogane** **to LGBT Group Chat (I swear if you change this group name again I will kill you all - Love Allura <3)**

15:53 **Pidge:** KEITH!!!

15:53 **Pidge:** HOW DID I FORGET TO ADD YOU?!

15:55 **Hunk:** Such a bad friend, Pidge.

15:55 **Hunk:** I'm so disappointed in you.

15:56 **Hunk:** :’(

15:57 **Pidge:** NOOOOO HUNK

15:57 **Pidge:** BUT YOU’RE THE DAD FRIEND

15:57 **Pidge:** I CAN'T HAVE YOU BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME

16: 01 **Hunk:** Shay says she's disappointed too.

16:01 **Pidge:** FUKC NOT MUM TOO

16:02 **Hunk:** Language!!! - Shay

16:02 **Pidge:** wHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!

16:04 **Hunk:** Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite child.

16:04 **Lance:** *gASP*

There’s then a gif of someone falling onto the floor, clutching their heart.

16:06 **Lance:** hUNK!!!

16:07 **Lance:** hOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS??!?!?!

16:09 **Hunk:** Shay says you should have seen this coming and that you’re grounded.

16:09 **Pidge:** BRUTAL OMG

16:09 **Allura:** Ooo burnnn

16:10 **Lance:** ALLURA DON’T YOU HATE PEOPLE MUCKING ABOUT IN THE CHAT

16:10 **Lance:** WHY AREN’T YOU SHUTTING THIS DOWN?!

16:12 **Allura:** Normally I would, but this time I’ll allow it.

16:13 **Lance:** T_T

Keith rolls his eyes, and tries to ignore the warmth in his chest. He repositions himself till he’s comfy before typing out a reply.

16:27 **Keith:** shiro was right for warning me about this chat youre all insane

16:27 **Keith:** why did i agree to be part of this

16:29 **Pidge:** KEEEEEITH!!!

16:30 **Keith:** pidge

16:30 **Pidge:** you’re here! :D

16:30 **Keith:** i am

16:30 **Pidge:** :D :D :D

16:31 **Lance:** SUP KEITH?!

Keith sighs.

16:32 **Keith:** what have i done

16:36 **Lance:** *places hand over chest and falls back, shocked* keith! don't you want to spend more time with mE?!

16:36 **Keith:** not particularly.

16:36 **Lance:** R U D E

16:36 **Pidge:** ksgSFNJNKJF

16:36 **Pidge:** keith i love you so much

16:37 **Lance:** PIDGE!! DON’T SIDE WITH HIM!! IM TELLING NEW-DAD ON YOU

16:38 **Hunk:** New-Dad?

16:39 **Lance:** YOU WERE A SHITTY FATHER AND GROUNDED ME SO I HAVE DISOWNED YOU

16:40 **Lance:** SHIRO IS DAD NOW

16:41 **Keith:** rip shiro

16:42 **Lance:** WHATS THAT MEANT TO MEAN?!?!?!?!?!

16:42 **Lance:** PIDGE YOU SPEAK KEITH TRANSLATE FOR ME

Keith’s watching – waiting for Pidge’s response to come through – when suddenly he gets another notification. The tabs and blinking button tells him it’s Shiro. Oh. Right. Um. Right. Keith’s finger hovers over the screen for a good minute before tapping into the conversation.

16:39 **Shiro:** Hey! I hope you’re not regretting joining the LGBT chat.

16:40 **Shiro:**  I’d say they’re not normally this bad but…

16:40 **Shiro:** They’re always like this… ^^’

Keith’s heart rises to his mouth as he types his reply.

16:43 **Keith:** dw about it

16:43 **Keith:** not your fault theyre idiots

16:44 **Shiro:** They’re not _all_ idiots.

16:45 **Keith:** but most of them are

16:45 **Shiro:** …

16:45 **Shiro:** (Touche.)

Keith laughs at his screen.

16:46 **Shiro:** Honestly, I’m surprised Allura hasn’t yelled at them all yet.

16:47 **Shiro:** She doesn’t like them clogging up the chat with what she calls “nonsense.”

16:47 **Keith:** is that how the chat title happened?

16:48 **Shiro:** Which?

16:48 **Keith:** you know

16:50 **Keith:** this

Keith goes back over to the other conversation – which has descended into Pidge and Lance discussing conspiracy theories. It has so far been determined that Keith has alien heritage. He hates them both – and copies the title, pasting it into his and Shiro’s chat.

16:50 **Keith:** (I swear if you change this group name again I will kill you all - Love Allura  <3)

16:51 **Shiro:** Ah.

16:51 **Shiro:** Yes, that.

16:54 **Shiro:** In this chat’s lifetime, it has been called many names. They include: Lance’s Hoes, The Meme Team, Sparkle Club, Pidge is the one true ruler of the earth and all shall bow before them, MA BOI HUNK BE DROPPING THESE FANTASTIC BEATS, Your Mum and just GAY.

16:55 **Shiro:** It’s easy to say that Allura has not been best pleased.

Keith practically screams.

16:55 **Keith:** oh my god

16:55 **Keith:** i cant

16:55 **Keith:** i just

16:55 **Keith:** why

16:56 **Shiro:** I have no clue.

16:56 **Shiro:** I just don’t understand kids these days. My ripe old age of 18 makes me immune to the ‘memes.’

Keith’s smile is threatening to stretch far and wide.

16:58 **Shiro:** Really changing topics, but I’m actually really looking forwards to training you tomorrow.

16:59 **Shiro:** It’ll be nice to pass my knowledge on.

17:00 **Keith:** the wisdom gained in your old age?

17:01 **Shiro:** (I just laughed out loud.)

17:02 **Shiro:** Yes, my ‘wisdom,’ gained through years and years of hard labour and experience.

17:02 **Shiro:** Shoot, my mum’s calling me to dinner.

17:03 **Shiro:** Talk to you tomorrow?

Keith’s chest flutters. The sun’s set and it’s only then that Keith notices the night sky and the advancing darkness. His phone gives off a steady glow.

Keith types out his reply.

17:06 **Keith:** Yeah. Tomorrow.

17:06 **Keith:** Bye Shiro.

 

Keith turns up at the running track five minutes early after school the next day. He’d changed into his gym clothes and started stretching in the shade of the bleachers while he waits, arms stretched up high, the sun still high in the sky. Thankfully, it’s not too hot, a slight wind breezing through and as he twists and turns, Keith’s mind hums as the trees wave in the wind, buzzing with anticipation.

“You’re early!” A voice calls from behind him, snapping Keith out of his focus. As he comes up from his stretch, Keith turns to see Shiro jogging up behind him. He’s wearing the school’s normal gym shorts but with a grey vest, showing off both the muscles in his arms but also the scars where his prosthetic joins his body. Keith turns back to face the running track, mumbling his own greeting in return.

Shiro comes to stand behind him, dropping the small bag of equipment he had slung over his back. “You have a free last?” he asks casually, dropping to his knees to rummage in the bag. Keith watches the muscles move on Shiro’s back.

“Yeah,” he says, dropping to sit cross legged next to Shiro. He tries to keep his eyes centred on Shiro’s face.

“Lucky,” Shiro jokes with a quick flash of a smile. “I had Mr Thrace and he always runs right up to the bell. I was worried _I_ was going to be late.”

“Lance isn’t here yet.”

“For which I’m thankful,” Shiro hums. He pulls out some water and a stopwatch from his bag. “Now he can’t tease me for being late.”

Keith nods. “That was my whole motivation for getting here early.”

“Not to be teased?”

“So that I can tease _him.”_

Shiro laughs. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less.” He moves off his knees so that he’s also sitting and faces Keith directly. “So,” he begins, “why is it that you want to join the Garrison?”

Keith stops picking at the grass, which he’d been doing to somewhat occupy his hands. He tries opening his mouth to reply but just gets gaping sound. “Uhhh… me?”

Shiro doesn’t laugh or condescend him as Keith expects him to. Instead he just nods and explains. “I’m curious. I like hearing about people’s hopes and dreams… You know, I joined the garrison because of said curiosity. I guess I’m just too nosy.”

Keith goes back to picking at the grass. Shiro joins him. “…How so?”

Shiro looks up when Keith initiates the conversation again. “There’s just so much out there,” Shiro starts again tentatively. “So much we don’t yet understand. Someone has to find out what’s out there. And I – well – I guess I want it to be me.” His eyes flicker back to Keith and he grimaces. “I know – I’m a complete space nerd.”

Keith shakes his head. “It’s fine. I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Space. I’ve always liked it.”

“Why?”

Keith shrugs. “Might mean we’re not alone.”

Keith sees Shiro frown out the corner of his vision, sees him open his mouth, but any reply is cut off by the sound of footsteps and the sight of Lance as he spins around the corner. “Here!” he chimes, running to a stop in front of them, perky as ever.

Keith squints up at him, the sun in his eyes. “You’re late,” he deadpans. Shiro snorts.

Lance kicks Keith playfully with the side of his foot and sticks his tongue out at him. “Shut up. Only by like three minutes.”

“Still late.”

“Well, we can get started now anyway,” Shiro interrupts. He rises to his feet and stands right at Lance’s side. “Before we do though,” he says, eyebrows crinkled and concern obvious in his tone, “I just wanted to check. You’re not exercising in your binder, are you Lance? I heard that it can be really bad for your health.”

Keith starts. He’d completely forgotten to ask. Nonetheless, Lance shakes his head, looping an arm around Shiro’s shoulder. “Nope! After gym last year, there’s _no way_ I’m doing that again. A baggy t-shirt and the strongest industrial sports bra I could find will have to do. No one notices any difference anyway.” He tilts his head towards Shiro, “…Thanks for worrying, though.”

Shiro grins at him. “What are friends for?”

(Keith feels something flip in his stomach. Standing in front of the sun, the light’s almost like a crown around Shiro, his smile just as blinding. Keith has the urge to reach out and touch him, stroke his cheek, like a moon pulled in by a planet’s gravity. His kindness only makes him more endearing; Keith’s not sure he’s ever met a kinder soul. If only he could just…)

Keith frowns and frowns and frowns.

The session goes well. Shiro introduces them the regime they’ll be following for the next few months, leading up to the garrison’s entrance exams. It’ll be rigorous, he warns, but they’d come out stronger for it. Shiro paces in front of them, a commander in front of his troops, while his soldiers stand straight and to attention.

Every other morning before school, they need to run a set distance in a set time, and then each Wednesday Shiro will test these times and then every other skill he deems necessary. They’ll learn all they need without realising it – Shiro says – because eventually it’ll become instinctual.

That day, Shiro has them run and jump and lift and hike just so that he can see where they’re at. At one point, preparing to leap off into a sprint, Keith asks Shiro just what he’s looking for.

Shiro grins at him. “I don’t. When I see it, I’ll know.”

His eyes spark with electricity.

Keith turns back to the track. The deep red burns into his eyes, and Keith takes one deep, shuddering breath.

Then he runs.

 

Pidge is waiting for him at his locker the next morning. Normally, Keith wouldn’t think anything of it but today Pidge’s smirk, the hand on their hips and the tap of their hand gives away Pidge’s game before Keith even opens his locker.

“Soooo…” they drawl as Keith twists in his combination. “Matt saw you with Lance and Shiro after school yesterday. Is this the training you were telling me about?”

Keith doesn’t feel like giving Pidge the time of day. He rummages around for his sheet music instead. Pidge cackles. “I’m soooooo right, aren’t I? Hunk and I have been gossiping. We’re wondering how long it’s going to take before you and Lance get into a fight over Shiro’s attention.”

Keith whips his head around to face Pidge. His mouth drops in horror. “We so won’t!”

“So will! Remember the time when you punched that kid because you thought he was going to steal your best friend away?”

Keith pouts, slamming his locker shut. “He was looking at you funny… And I was 10! I’m 17 now, Pidge. I don’t get jealous when other boys talk to my friends.”

Pidge grins deviously, and purrs, “So you consider him… a friend?”

Keith freezes.

He’d played right into their hands.

“Say Keith,” they ask, inspecting their nails, “how long did it take you to admit that I was your friend? Six months?”

Shit.

“You must _reaaaaaaaally_ like Shiro.”

Keith snaps, a little too loud and fast, “No I don’t.”

“So do.”

Keith swivels and starts marching down the corridor. “Nope. Not having this conversation. No thank you.” He hopes people aren’t staring at him as he shoves his way down the corridor but doesn’t care enough to stop. Somehow, Pidge catches up to him easily, and slinks back to his side.

“Come on, I saw how you were looking at him at LGBT last week. Why won’t you admit that you like him?”

Keith knuckles clench, and he says through gritted teeth, “Pidge, drop it.”

“You wouldn’t be alone. Pretty sure everyone’s crushing on Shiro. I mean, he is a hunk – but not that Hunk. Though that Hunk is also a hunk – but I mean, why is it such a big—wOAH!” Pidge screeches as Keith pulls them into an empty classroom. He shuts the door harshly, twists the lock shut and then paces down the centre of the room, hands twitching.

“Yikes, Keith!” Pidge says, brushing off their sleeve. “What gives? I was only teasing! Is there something else going on? Are we part of some huge conspiracy where–” Keith’s pacing suddenly stops, and he glares directly at them.

“Please, _don’t_ out me in the middle of the corridor, Pidge."

A pin drops.

They pale. Keith almost feels bad for them. “Oh shit, Keith, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I forgot you weren’t completely out…” Pidge’s hand’s nervously find their jacket zipper, which they fiddle with up and down. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think anyone heard us?”

Keith takes a deep breath.

He drags his hand over his face.

 _No one heard,_ he thinks, reminding himself.

_It’s fine._

_It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s –_

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, Pidge. I know you didn’t mean any harm.”

He hears a sigh of relief, and then the sounds of footsteps. When Keith cracks his eyes open, he see Pidge standing in front of him, arms spread. They crack a timid grin. “I really am sorry. Awkward make up hug?”

Keith rolls his eyes. He drops his arms and waits until Pidge unceremoniously throws themselves at him, wrapping him in a tight bear hug.

Keith pats Pidge’s arm, awkwardly reaching up to do so.

A second passes.

“…Do you like Shiro, though?”

“Pidge, oh my god, _stop_.”

The thing is, he hadn’t really considered the possibility before.

That he might actually.

Well.

 _Like_ Shiro.

Does he?

Like, does he like him?

How do you know if you like someone?

Keith doesn’t know.

He sits through his next lessons in a sort of daze. His math teacher produces number after number but Keith takes none of it in. His pen swirls around the page in a mass of doodles, as jumbled as his mind. If thoughts and feelings could be as logical as math – or as simple as a song.

Keith dully notes that he has an exam in a month’s time. He jots the date down on his hand and then proceeds to cover his skin in more scribbles.

He walks through the halls after the lesson, hand covered all the way to the wrist. No one stares, but Keith wishes they would.

When Keith gets home that night, he leaves the songs running in his headphones. He’s been practising – realised why the date of his exam was so poignant at the same time – it’s the same date as the school concert. As the only (dedicated) double bass player at the school, he’s been roped into a lot of the songs. He’d have to start practising now if he ever wanted to be ready in time.

Except, right now? Keith can’t focus. Every time his fingers reach out to strum, it’s like the ink climbs his skin even further.

 _You play an instrument?_ rings through his mind.

 _Impressive!_ it rumbles.

_I wish I could play an instrument._

Keith can’t focus.

He boots up messenger.

19:21 **Keith:** okay what if youre right?

19:22 **Keith:** what do I do?

Pidge takes a few minutes to reply. Keith spends the whole five minutes staring at his phone, entrapped. Their response is a relief.

19:27 **Pidge:** i’m sorry??

19:27 **Pidge:** right about what??

19:28 **Pidge:** i’m usually right about things. you’re gonna have to be more specific.

Keith’s fingers to tremble.

19:30 **Keith:** about shiro

19:31 **Keith:** what if i do

19:31 **Keith:** um

19:34 **Keith:** like him

19:34 **Keith:** what do i do

19:34 **Keith:** i dont know how to deal with this pidge oh fuck what do i do

19:35 **Keith:** i dont even know what i AM yet

19:36 **Pidge:** are you uncomfortable with liking guys? is that it? cos i know internalised homophobia can be a bitch

19:37 **Keith:** no thats not it

19:38 **Keith:** its more

19:39 **Keith:** what if i say okay i like shiro i must be gay

19:40 **Keith:** and i admit this to people and i date shiro

19:40 **Keith:** but then in like a month i see a cute girl and im like oh shit shes cute

19:40 **Keith:** and i suddenly decide ive been straight all along

19:41 **Keith:** or i decide im bi then i have to go back on the gay label and contradict myself

19:42 **Keith:** or THEN decide im like ace or aro ace and i have to do another fucking double take

19:42 **Keith:** basically im fucked no matter what i decide on

19:43 **Pidge:** you know it is okay to change your mind, right?

19:44 **Pidge:** but i do understand your problem

19:44 **Pidge:** maybe just don’t label yourself?

19:45 **Pidge:** then you don’t have to worry about how the labels fit?

19:45 **Keith:** nope

19:45 **Pidge:** why not??

19:46 **Keith:** uncertainty makes me antsy

19:46 **Pidge:** oh yeah

19:47 **Pidge:** ….ha

19:48 **Pidge:** yeah, sorry keith i’ve got nothing

19:48 **Pidge:** L

19:49 **Pidge:** …want to come and have an anime/ice cream sleepover? eat the stress away?

19:50 **Keith:** is that really okay?

19:52 **Pidge:** yeah!! my parents love you keith, you’re like their second son.

19:53 **Keith:** you rock

19:56 **Keith:** omw

19:57 **Pidge:** you’re welcome, keith  <3

 

Keith leaves Pidge’s early the next morning. It’s just past dawn – a chill still in the air – as he jogs down the street back in the direction of his house. He needed an early morning run as part of Shiro’s schedule anyway, so – Keith reasons – this just gets it out of the way. He hadn’t exactly prepared for the cold when he left last night, just leaving enough time to throw a hoodie on, too desperate to get out of his own head, and he’s paying for it now. _Just keep running_ , he tells himself. _You’ll warm up eventually. Just keep going._

The town is still asleep, leaving Keith alone. No more Pidge, just Keith.

 He tries not to think.

 The day passes in a haze.

 It’s like he blinks, and suddenly the final bell is ringing and the corridors are empting. Mindlessly, he heads towards the music block for LGBT, and finds himself gravitated towards the nearest guitar. First one to arrive, he sits towards the corner of the room and tests the space out with one hesitant strum.

 Keith glances up.

 Still alone.

 So he plays.

 He becomes so absorbed that he didn’t even notice Shiro walk in. Its only when he reaches the end of the song that he finally notices Shiro.

 “You’re so good at that,” Shiro whistles, scaring Keith out of his skin. Keith, breathless, promptly turns red, watching Shiro smile in the doorway of the room.

 Alone with his problem still.

 “Uh. Thanks.” Keith tries to smile but doubts it came off as anything but a grimace. Shiro pads closer and takes the seat next to him, either unaware or uncaring. He’s turned towards Keith, and their closeness has Keith’s pulse racing.

 “What song was that? It sounded really good.”

 Keith blinks. “Oh um, nothing really. I was just improvising.”

 “You made that up on the spot?”

 “Yeah.”

 Shiro gapes. “I find it hard enough to speak as it is, let alone improvise _music.”_ He sits back in his chair and whistles. “You are full of surprises, Keith Kogane.”

 Keith thinks he might just die in that moment. His hand is close to Shiro’s – close enough to reach out and hold – and it takes all his will power not to just—

 The door slams open with a kick.

 “ _I’M HERE,”_ the voice bellows, “ _I’M QUEER, AND WHOSE READY FOR US TO PARTY ALLLLLL YEAR?!”_ In strides – expectedly – Lance. Then there’s crickets.

 Allura trails in behind him, a combination of exasperated and disappointed.  “You really need to stop doing that, Lance. You might break the door down one day.”

 “Pfft, it’s fiiiiiiiine,” he waves off. “What’s the point if I can’t make a grand entrance?”

 Allura sighs, and slouches into the room. “Why do I have to put up with this? Shiro, please, just control your children.”

 Keith’s been sat much like a deer in the head lights, but Shiro is relaxed and free. He’s grinning, and Keith is stunned. Shiro holds his hands up in surrender. “Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am.”

Allura rolls her eyes, her lips curving upwards. “I’m keeping an eye on you, Shirogane.”

 “BOO!” Someone yells behind Keith. He screams, and automatically spins the guitar in his grip around to smash into his attacker. There’s another shout as what looks like Lance scrambles away from Keith.

 “WHAT THE HELL, LANCE?!” Keith fumes.           

 “YOU’RE ASKING ME?!” Lance whines, hiding behind the room’s piano. “YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!”

 “I DIDN’T NEARLY KILL YOU! FIGHT ME, YOU WIMP!”

 Shiro begins to laugh. It catches Keith unaware, and he spins back to see both Allura and Shiro in fits of laughter.

 Keith’s never seen anyone look so happy.

 Suddenly, he realises, he’s never felt so happy.

 Keith takes another deep look at Shiro. Dark eyes, wide smile, scarred yet strong.

 He likes him.

 He _really_ likes him.

 But – Keith’s tight grip on his guitar loosens – he doesn’t have to figure it all out at once.

 

 

 Four months later and Keith finds himself back in the same cluttered music room again. It’s nearing late afternoon, the sun still hanging high in the sky, and the light is filtering in through the window onto the group bellow. For once, the group is attentively silent, as Allura, runs down her list of notes.

 Keith is trying to listen, but he’s somewhat distracted with Shiro sitting next to him scribbling notes. It looks like he’s being studious, but then he’ll pass the writing pad over to Keith to read. He’s writing things like ‘Lance looks so bored right now’ or ‘Did you do those stretches I told you to last night?’ Basically, he’s doing anything but paying attention. Internally, Keith is loving the attention. It just confirms that _yup, I like this guy._

 Lance isn’t far off, and Keith can see him both slowly sliding down his seat in boredom as well as silently observing him and Shiro. Keith is trying not to catch his eye because there’s this little voice in his head saying _he knows, he knows, he knows._

 And then there’s _Pidge._ Pidge – his best friend who he loves and relies on – who is sitting next to him just _making kissy faces when they know Shiro isn’t looking._ Keith is between killing them and burying his head in the sand.

 But either way, he wouldn’t trade _anything_ for the smiles Shiro’s been sending him recently.

 Allura, pacing around the circle, pulls the pencil from behind her ear and ticks something off her list. “Right, so we’ve got our participation in the pride parade sorted. Onto our school event, Shay’s on the assembly presentation, Pidge and Keith are signed up to make the decorations, I’m co-ordinating with the teachers. Lance and Hunk, are you okay doing the bake sale?”

 Lance suddenly perks up, slipping off his chair and bounding to his feet. He salutes her. “Roger that! The _gay-_ ke sale is ready – to – go!” Hunk and Lance then share an aggressively proud high five while the room echoes with a groan.

 Allura stares at them utterly disappointed. “Did you – just make a pun out of – no, you know what I’m not even going to ask. Just bake the damn cakes.”

 There are a few giggles around the circle as the group calms, Allura glaring them into submission, before she returns to her list. “Other than that, I think that’s everything we needed to cover. Well, looks like we’ve reached the end anyway, so I’ll see you all next week.”

 Pidge leans over, hands resting on the seat of their chair, as soon as the group begins to disperse. “We are going to make the _sickest,_ most _meme-y_ decorations ever created, right Keith?”

 He resists the urge to gag. “I can’t believe you just used the word meme-y.”

 “Deal with it!” Pidge sticks their tongue out.

 “Yeah, Keith,” Shiro chimes in. “What’s so bad about the word _meme-y?”_

 Keith spins his head around, mouth agape at Shiro. “Oh my god, please, don’t. It’s even _worse_ when you say it.”

 “Say what?” Shiro teases. He leans closer in, face mere inches from Keith’s. He can see Shiro’s Adam’s apple bob. Keith gulps. And then, Shiro purrs, “…Meme?”

 Pidge bursts out laughing.

  _“Pidge!”_ Keith squawks, face beet-root red, “It’s not _funny!!”_

Pidge is lying on the floor at this point, in complete hysterics. Shiro – also laughing, the traitor – wipes a tear away from his eyes. “I’m sorry Keith; I just couldn’t resist. I promise to never say the word meme again?” He blinks at Keith, puppy-dog eyes at a hundred percent.

 Keith pouts, turning away from Shiro, but leans into his side anyway, the brush of their shoulder’s the closest thing Shiro’s going to get to an agreement.

 Shiro smiles. “I should go now anyway.” He gets up and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Unless there’s anything you want to run through before tomorrow?”

 “Tomorrow?” Pidge asks, flipping into an upright position.

  Keith deflates. Oh.

 Tomorrow.

 “It’s the Garrison pilot entrance exams tomorrow, remember?” Shiro prompts.

  Pidge blinks in shock. “Oh, of course!! I can’t believe I _forgot._ It’s not like Lance has been going on about it every five seconds…”

 (Lance screams from the other side of the room, “I’M TERRIFIED, SUE ME PIDGE.”)

 “The Engineering entrance exams are next week, I think, so Hunk has longer to prepare.” Pidge continues. They nudge Keith. “Unlike this one. How’re you holding up?”

 Keith turns and glares at Pidge. He makes no sound.

 Pidge returns their attention to Shiro. “Okay, then he’s terrible.”

  Keith kicks Pidge’s shin. What supportive friends he has.

 Honestly, it had been the only thing he could think about all _week._ Sure, he’d been doing well in his training sessions with Shiro, having got his times _well_ below the expected garrison targets, and he was pretty much sorted for the written, that doesn’t mean he wasn’t _freaking out._

 So much depended on this! It wasn’t _fair_ so much depended on _one day of his life._

 Lance hadn’t been helping.

 Sometimes they’d be training, and then out of nowhere Lance would have a mini-existential crisis (‘ _Like what if – hear me out Keith – we have to fight off_ aliens _in our exam?! And we both fail and_ die _?!_ ’) which would then send _him_ into a spiral and Shiro would come back to find them both laying on the floor and screaming.

 And not only that, but the long awaited music concert was _the Monday after the entrance exam._ Keith still had at least two songs left to learn, and another which he’d been dragged into at the last second. There had been times where – after a long afternoon of training – he’d head straight to the music block and then strum for hours. He just had to _cram_ it all into his head. Sometimes, Shiro would come and watch him – and those days were always better – but the stress was still eating him alive.

 All Keith could do was to try and forget about tomorrow.

 Back in the moment, Shiro places a warm hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We’ve been over this. You’re ready, as is Lance. There’s nothing they can throw at you that you can’t handle.” Shiro smiles at him. Keith feels the butterflies flip in his stomach. “I believe in you.”

 Keith feels his cheeks burn red.

  _Oh._

He can feel Pidge’s eyes on him.

 His eyes flicker over. They’re grinning.

 All Keith wants is to fold in on himself and try not to die.

 Pidge pads over and pats him hard on the back. “You can do it. You’ve got the skill and you’ve had a _great teacher_.” They wink. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” they say as they head towards the door. “Just remember to breathe!”  With that, they hop off down the music block stairs.

 Shiro stares after them, fond. He turns to Keith. “Ready to go?”

 Keith gulps.

 

 He’s due to arrive at the Garrison compound at 7am the next morning. Sunrise finds a weary Keith and Lance stood hunched at the bus stop, both too tired and nervous to say anything.

Keith starts sweating bullets the second they arrive on the garrison grounds. They watch the Garrison come into view through the bus windows, isolated out of the city, a beacon of light in the middle of the desert. It towers above them, and yet Keith couldn’t truly appreciate the building till it was up close. Stand of the art technology, sweeping architecture, Keith couldn’t help but feel out of his depth.

 As their bus pulls to a stop, Keith and Lance share a worried glance before filtering out into the front compound, to what officially placed them at the starting point of the exam.

 Other applicants milled around them, automatically putting Keith on guard. Picking a corner of the ground, he and Lance stood and assessed their competition. Some appeared like them; prepared but wary. Others looked like they were about to vomit, while on the other side of the spectrum, some acted like they’d already won.

 Keith knew he had to beat them all.

 But – in the end – why would anyone pick _Keith?_ Ordinary, uninteresting Keith.

 Lance continues to chatter on while Keith glares out into the crowd – perhaps his own way of calming his nerves – but Keith couldn’t help but accept the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 Twenty minutes later, a gruff looking woman in a Garrison uniform begins sorting them into lines, and then filtering them into the building. Their names are taken, numbers are distributed (Keith finds himself as #7532 – and is not sure it means anything), and then are led into separate exam halls. Thankfully, he and Lance end up in the same room, with Lance at the desk a few rows ahead of him.

 Upon sitting down, Keith finds a pencil and test paper.

 Oh joy. 

 The woman from before – now standing at the front of the room – quickly explains the process. They have an hour, thirty multiple choice questions, and they start now.

 Quick and to the point.

 Thankfully, Keith flips open the paper over to find, okay, he knows the answers to some of these instinctively. The first few are common sense; flight procedure, situational questions. He flies through them with ease, noting he really needs to thank Shiro afterwards.

 The later questions, however… _math._ Trajectories, speed calculations… Keith has to resist the urge to groan. A few minutes into starting question 25 for the _fifth_ time, he looks up to see Lance pulling at his hair and chewing on the pencil uncontrollably. 

 Four minutes to the end, Keith finally drops his pencil, having _defeated_ that _abomination of a test_ once and for all. He guessed the answer to at least a quarter of the questions – they were _impossible_ – but – thank god – knows he can pull back whatever marks he missed on the practical.

 Last minute, Keith decides to scan his page over – just a final check – and flips the page over absentmindedly.

 And then sees a large box titled with the question: _‘Why do you want to be a Galaxy Garrison Pilot? [10 marks]’_

 Keith freezes.

 Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

 In a flurry, he snatches up his pencil – that’s why Lance had been writing furiously, damn it! – and stares at the page.

 What does he write, what does he write, _what does he write-_

 Keith glances up at the clock.

 Thirty seconds.

 Keith almost screams.

 He stares back at the page.

 The white space bores back at him.

 He needed at least ten minutes for this, _fuck!!_

 Twenty seconds.

 Think, Keith!!

_What would Shiro write?_

Keith gets the time to write a single sentence.

  _I want to be a Galaxy Garrison pilot because when I’m flying I can be myself._

Keith leaves the exam sure he’s flunked all chances of getting into the garrison. Lance seems similarly discouraged – but for different reasons.

 “Those math questions _sucked,”_ he groans, banging his head against the wall. They’re waiting in the corridor for the flight simulator tests. They’ve already done their track tests – sprinting, long distance, basic weight lifting. Thanks to their training with Shiro, Keith knows both he and Lance have passed that aspect easily. They were far faster and stronger than a lot of their competitors.

 It didn’t do much to settle Keith’s mind however.

 The flight simulator – that’s the real test.

 It was something Shiro couldn’t really prepare them for – since he’d only done it once himself. _‘It was hard,’_ he’d said, and then admitted _‘I even crashed the landing. But I still scored in the top 1%, so I think most people must do terribly. Just trust yourself and your instincts.’_

It didn’t give Keith much confidence now.

 The line slowly grows shorter.

 Lance gets more agitated the closer he gets to the front of the line.

 “Ughhhh, and now I’ve just realised I ticked the wrong box on question 14. I’m done Keith, just bury me now. Say goodbye to my chances of getting into space school.” He flops over Keith, his arms hanging over Keith’s back.

 Keith shuffles and pats Lance’s head awkwardly.

 The line continues to move until its Lance’s turn. At this, he perks up but – even so – enters the room hunched and sheepish.

 Six minutes later, Lance emerges pale faced. Keith only gets a glance of him before he’s pulled into the simulator room himself, but from what he saw, Lance looked _grim._

 Uh oh.  

 When Keith enters the room, he finds himself faced with a panel of judges. They don’t look up when he enters, so he stands there awkwardly until they decide to pay him some attention. When they do, it’s only to ask his name and then direct him into the flight simulator.

 Already discouraged, Keith enters the room hesitantly.

 He’s surprised by what he sees.

 It’s a complete replica of a small carrier jet. He knows because he’s seen them online. What potential pilot would he be if he hadn’t done his research? Up close though, the machine just looks all the more enticing. Keith whistles quietly, running a finger over the controls. Smooth. Slick.

 If he gets into the garrison, he gets to _actually fly this thing._

Keith slides into the pilot’s chair, his hands automatically reach for the gears. That’s all the panel needs, as the exam kicks into life. The screen gives him a brief overview of the controls – that Keith doesn’t need; he knows what he’s doing instinctively – and then tells him to take off.

 Which he does, with a burst power.

 And – wow – is it _great._

 He’s up in seconds, quickly manoeuvring the small plane though the sky and towards a basic looking obstacle course. There are a few bumps here and there – Keith winces every time he hits something – but overall he gets through the course with little difficulty.

 It’s just so _freeing._ As soon as he got in the air, it was like all his problems just drifted away.

 Keith _loved_ it.

 All he wants in that moment is to fly with Shiro.

 In the blink of an eye, the test is over. He takes down the plane in a clunky mess but he lands.

 He actually lands it.

 He must have done okay.

 Keith hears the door slide open.  

 A congratulations message pops up on the screen. At this point, Keith can hear some commotion in the room next door. Under the big banner displayed across the screen is the message ‘ _New Record Set!’_

The screen switches to a leader-board of flight scores.

 Keith feels his breath hitch.

 His name.

 He’s at number one.

 And right below him, is Shiro’s.

 

 Keith emerges from the flight simulator and the garrison complex completely frazzled.

 What.

 What had just happened.

 Had he just – just done better than _Shiro?_

 He finds himself back at the bus stop and with a text message from Lance. It appears he was so bummed out after the exam that he called for his sister to pick him up. _Fair enough,_ Keith thinks. From what he’d heard from the other applicants, sounds like everyone crashed the jet.

 Except for him.

 Just as Keith’s going to check the bus schedule – wondering how long he’s going to have to wait – the vehicle pulls around the corner. He sighs – relieved – and hops on with little hesitance. Upon looking down the aisle to look for a seat, he spots something unexpected.

 Shiro.

 Keith stops, staring, while Shiro just waves back at him.

 Something warm flutters in Keith’s chest.

 “What are you doing here?” he asks, sliding into the seat next to Shiro.

 “Here to see how it went, obviously,” Shiro asks. He looks around Keith. “Where’s Lance?”

 Keith – now seated – rummages around in his pockets and hands Shiro his phone. He watches as Shiro reads Lance’s text – the emotions that flicker across his face as he does so – and takes it back when he sees Shiro’s done.

 “So it didn’t go stellar then?”

 Keith shrugs. “I don’t know. It didn’t seem like it went overly well for anyone else either.”

 “What about you?” Keith feels Shiro’s eyes boring into him.

 He shifts, contemplating his answer. “I-” does he answer completely honestly? He _did_ just beat Shiro’s score, but Keith doesn’t even know what that means yet. He catches Shiro’s eye, waiting expectantly. “I think – I think it went well.”

 Shiro beams at him. “That’s great! Do you think you’ll get in?”

 Keith nods – more confident than when he walked in this morning. Shiro lights up in response. “I hope you do. It would feel weird being at the garrison without you.”

 “You’re going to be next year.”

 Shiro rolls his eyes. “But only for that year. I’ll know you’re coming eventually.”

 “…Do you really want me there?”

 Keith sees Shiro take a quick double take. Placed against the scenery of the road, driving past, Shiro replies, “Of course. You’re one of my closest friends.”

 Keith feels his heart skip a beat.

 He feels himself relax, leaning into Shiro a bit.

 They sit in a comfortable silence for a time. Keith watches Shiro – close at his side – as he looks out the window, watching the trees roll past. Keith feels warm.

 “Thanks,” he says out of the blue. “For training me. And for, you know, being here. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 Shiro doesn’t really look away – only spares a quick glance - but reaches out and squeezes Keith’s arm.  “No problem. I wanted to make sure you had someone – you know, afterwards.”

 Keith feels his heart squeeze.

 Shiro came here just for _him._

 And suddenly it all slips out.

 “ _Do you want to go on a date with me?”_ he blurts. 

 Keith doesn’t realise what he’s said until Shiro’s gaping at him.

  _Fuck._

  _He just asked Shiro out._

The look on Shiro’s face – he can’t read it.

 Fuck, why’d he ask?

 He’s not ready for this.

 Fight or flight initiates.

 Like a true pilot, Keith picks flight.

 Before Shiro can say anything, Keith grabs his stuff and run to the front and off the bus. He hears Shiro shout after him but doesn’t stop.

 He watches the bus drive passed – Shiro pressed against the window as it goes.

 

As soon as Keith gets home he shoots off a message to Pidge with shaking fingers.

19:23 **Keith:** pidge can you come over please

19:23 **Keith:** im kinda freaking out

19:25 **Pidge:** i’m on my way

19:26 **Pidge:** what happened? did the garrison exams go badly?

19:29 **Keith:** please dont freak

19:31 **Pidge:** oh no, what did you do?

19:32 **Keith:** ….

19:34 **Pidge:** WELL??

19:34 **Keith:** i asked shiro on a date

19:34 **Pidge:** WHAT

19:34 **Pidge:** OH MY GOD

19:35 **Pidge:** AHHHHHHHHSFNSDJFLNSDJFSF

19:35 **Pidge:** OMGOMGOMGOMG WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!?

19:36 **Keith:** i told you not to freak jesus pidge please just

19:37 **Keith:** i kinda

19:37 **Keith:** ran away before he could answer

 “WHAT?!” Keith hears Pidge scream from outside his window. He opens it to see Pidge climbing up the tree adjacent to his room, a furious look on their face. Hanging off one of the branches, they catch his eye, glowering and indicate for him to open his window.

 Keith does so sheepishly.

 Pidge throws themselves in and then barrels into his face. “Why did you _run?!_ He _obviously_ likes you back?! He’d have said yes!”

Keith takes a step back. His hands turn into fists. “I _know!_ I mean – I think he would have. But – I didn’t mean to ask it then! I was – was – _”_ Keith screams in his throat and runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t _know!”_

With a frustrated huff, Keith collapses onto his bed.

 Pidge takes a moment to calm before delicately sitting next to him. It’s like they're approaching a scared animal – Keith’s not sure whether he should be insulted or not – but Pidge waits – waits until they see Keith takes a deep breath – before dropping their head down onto Keith’s shoulder.

 Keith’s okay with that.  

 It gets a little darker as a cloud passes over the sun.

 “Is this about the label thing?” Pidge asks.

 Keith shrugs.

 “…Why does it feel scary? You both like each other.”

 Keith fiddles with the cuffs of his sweatshirt.

 “I guess – saying yes – it – makes, all of this – real?” He shakes his head. “It makes me feel like – like I don’t know who I am, Pidge.”

 “Oh Keith,” Pidge sighs. Delicately, Pidge turns his face so they’re looking at each other. “Labels just – I guess give us a way of explaining ourselves to other people. Gay, Bi, LGBT, Queer – they don’t _define_ who you are – they’re not a commitment. You’re still you, just – with or without a label – accepting this part of you – it just makes you more yourself than you were before.”

 Keith processes this.

 “When did you get so wise?” he asks.  

 Pidge snorts, pulling Keith in for a hug. “Somewhere along the way I guess.”

 

 Keith avoids Shiro the entire weekend. He turns off his phone. He hides under the covers in his room. He wishes for the sweet relief of death.

 He knows on Monday he’ll have to face Shiro at some point.

 And he has to perform in the concert.

 God, he’s not in the mood for either of those things.

  _Shiro’s going to hate me now,_ he thinks. _What have I done? Oh, I asked him out and then ran away. That’s what I did._

 On Monday, Keith spends the whole day hiding. He steers clear of public spaces; he runs between his classes; he camps out in the furthest depths of the music department, where Shiro would never check for him.

 He becomes a ghost.

 A ghostly, ghostly idiot running from his feelings.

 As a result, he hardly sees any of his friends that day; Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shay. He’s sure Pidge comes looking for him – and Keith wouldn’t mind seeing them – but it might mean a run in with Shiro.

 So no.

 Not today.

 He keeps in his head until he has to really think – and that’s when he finally steps on the stage to perform. Music has always been his safe space, and this time is no different. Music is his thing. He can close his eyes and play and forget everything else.

 The music department is full of buzz that evening. Mr Coran is running around completing the final preparations while choirs and jazz bands alike tune instruments, warm up and chatter. Keith, as usual, sequesters himself in a corner with his double bass. Shay comes and says hello at one point (she’s on the Cello) but Keith isn’t in the mood to do more than smile and nod.

 There’s always those pre-performance nerves. Even as Keith’s filtering in onto the stage, he feels the energy jittering in his fingertips.

 _It’ll be fine,_ he tells himself.

 Then he opens his eyes on stage his band around him ready to go.

 And sees the audience.

 There, right in the front row, is _everyone._ Pidge is sat next to Hunk, both of them eagerly sitting on the edge of their seats, holding a bag of chocolates to snack on during the performance. Both give him a thumbs up. Next to them is Lance and Allura with – oh god is that a _sign?_ It has the phrase _Keith for President_ scrawled across in red paint. When they catch him looking, they begin pointing to the sign, grinning deviously.

 Keith resolves to murder them later.

 But right there – in the middle of the group – sits Shiro.

 Keith can’t avoid his eyes anymore.

 Shiro meets his gaze, and smiles softly. He nods once.

 It’s okay.

 Keith lets out a deep breath and plays.

 

 In the interval, Keith tracks Shiro down and pulls him into a stray corridor.

 “What are you doing here?” he asks. He keeps a tight grip of Shiro’s sleeve.

 Shiro’s answer is easy. “To support you, of course.”

 “You’d still do that…?”

 Shiro takes a step closer. “Of course…What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” There’s a pregnant pause. The corridor begins to thin. Shiro reaches up, taking hold of the hand on his arm. “...You know I was going to say yes, right?”

 Keith’s heart skips a beat.

 (The drummer comes running up to him. “Hey Keith, we’re gonna start in a minute?” Keith waves her off. He’ll be there in a second.)

 Keith nods once. “Yeah.”

 Shiro’s face breaks out in sunbeams. “Good.”

 Keith can no longer speak.

 Right there in that moment, Keith realises something.

 He really, _really_ likes Shiro.

 Okay, well, he already knew that. But now it’s different. He realises nothing else really matters except that Shiro makes him happy.

 He hasn’t felt this happy in a long time.

 Keith hears the next song begin to play. It’s the school’s choir singing some kind of lullaby. Keith’s always liked it. He takes a step closer. He places his hands on either side of Shiro’s face.

 Yes, this feels right.

 Shiro covers the rest of the distance.

 The voices carry through the empty corridor, echoing around them, but Keith doesn’t care. All that matters is that Shiro’s lips are on his and they’re warm and soft and Keith finally feels like himself.

Shiro pulls away but Keith can still feel him grinning. “So what would you rate that?” he asks.

 Keith thinks for a second, and then leans his forehead against Shiro’s. “A solid nine out of ten. Definitely.”

 It can only get better.

 

 The day of Pride comes around in a blur.

 The whole of LGBT gathers in the park where the parade is meant to begin. They’re easy to spot; covered in rainbows and positively shining. It’s rare to see a group of people so happy. Keith likes it.

 He’d promised Shiro that they’d meet here, with the others, and its while he’s looking for his boyfriend that  Lance runs up to him and shoves something warm and furry into his arms.

 “Keith!” He pleads, batting his eyelashes. “ _Pleasssee,_ put this on!”

 Keith frowns, inspecting the red pile of fabric in his arms. Is that a mane? “What is it?”

 He’s suspicious.

 Lance answers the question quickly. “The costume you promised you’d wear if I got into the Garrison,” he proudly proclaims.

 “When did I promise that- wait, you’re in?”

 Lance nods furiously. He’s exuberant. “By the skin of my teeth, but I did it! You?”

 Keith nods. He hadn’t wanted to make a fuss, but since Lance asked.

 Lance starts vibrating on the spot. “ _Yes!_ I knew it! We’ll be there _together!_ ” He pauses, and then leans closer. “Does Shiro know yet?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows.

 Keith opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out; he feels himself turn pink, and then tries to change the subject; “Where is Shiro anyway? He said he’d meet me here-”

 “He’s here but you can’t see him till you’re changed!” Lance cries, pushing Keith towards the park toilets. Keith gives in, groaning, and sudden;y he’s hearing the door slam shut behind him. Alone again, it’s only then that he gives a thought to inspect the costume he’s been given.

 Ten minutes later – after finally locating Shiro – finds Pidge, Lance, Keith, Shiro and Hunk all stood in a line – and in matching lion costumes.

 Keith’s done. That’s it. He’s out. Why. Just why.

 He asks Lance such.

 “A group of lions is called what?” He says, extraordinarily proud of himself.

 The pun clicks in Pidge’s mind. They groan. Keith raises an eyebrow at them.

 They shake their head. “A _pride,_ Keith. A group of lions is called a _pride._ ”

 Oh.

  _Oh._

 Keith whips around to glare at Lance – as does Pidge. Shiro laughs, while Hunk stands there looking sheepish.

 “Sorry guys, I tried to stop him. It was just – the pun was too _good.”_

 “Good! Good?! It’s _terrible!”_ Keith declares. Shiro is still laughing behind them.

 “Come on, Keith! Get in the pride spirit!”

 “It’s not even the right _colours,_ Lance!”

 “Well, I’m sorry they didn’t sell any more than these five colours! Otherwise Allura would be – I don’t know – the pink lion right now or something!”

 “That’s not on the pride flag either, Lance!” Keith fumes.

 He’d have continued on, if not for the distraction of Shiro finally doubling over in giggles. He’s leaning on Keith, arm on his shoulder, other around his waist. Keith finds he doesn’t mind the contact.

 Shiro finally calms – and then catches Keith staring. “What?” he asks, semi-teasing.

 Keith shrugs. “Nothing. Just looking at you.”

 “Oh really?” Shiro continues. “Why?”

 Keith thinks a second. Then – instead of replying verbally – leans in to kiss Shiro on the cheek. He then pulls away, raising a brow as if to say _‘does that answer your question?’_

Shiro just beams back giddily at him.

 “What did I do to deserve you?” he asks.

 Keith breathes calmly, linking his hand with Shiro’s.

 “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

 It’s all good.


End file.
